Something once lost
by Sukichan111
Summary: in life everythings been dark. Everything i once had is lost to me. Everything hurts. My family is dead. My home is gone. Im lost. I need him...help me, kaname...  ZeroXkaname my first vampire Knight fanfic. i hope you like it.
1. the first day is always the rough one

Ch1- the first day is always the rough one

A sigh escaped my pale lips as I stared down at the map of the high school the principal had just given me. _'Is that your actual hair color?'_ She'd asked upon handing it to me. I ignored her at the time. I already hated this stupid school. I quickly walked through the door of English b and the teacher looked at me "Are you Zero Kiryu?" she asked softly.

She was thin and had long blond hair and looked very young. I nodded in response. My lavender eyes drifted to the half open door as a tall dark haired boy dressed in walked right past it. His red eyes caught my lavender ones just before he walked of and the stare broke. I shook my head, feeling a shiver run up my spine. "Go have a seat next to Yuki, Yuki stand up so he knows where you are" she called toward the left corner in the back of the room.

A petite girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair stood up with a smile. I sauntered over to her side and sat down in the chair by the window. She smiled at me sweetly "ill take you to lunch next, so you don't get lost"

"Thank you" I said in whispered response.

"Not a problem" she said cheerfully as she went back to taking notes on William Shakespeare. I placed my head in my hand and stared blankly at the clock. The minuet hand moved slow as ever. After the teacher finished explaining about Romeo and Juliet's separate houses the bell rang and Yuki smiled "follow me"

I did as she asked and let her lead me down the long hallway. For some reason I found myself looking around, form wall to wall. "What are you looking for" Yuki said over her shoulder. I shrugged. "You don't talk much do you" she turned her gaze away from me.

I shook my head "Not really". I knew what I was looking for though. For some reason I was searching for that dark haired boy that had passed me when I first walked into the room. "Kaname-sempai" the little burnet chirped as she skipped over to the dark haired boy that now stand with his back to the wall by the cafeteria door. I stood a good four feet behind them. As he pulled Yuki into a hug his deep red eyes fell back to my purple ones.

Why was he looking at me like that? "Whose this" Kaname asked softly as Yuki stepped back a bit to look at me "He's the new boy, Zero Kiryu"

"Nice to meet you" His hand caught mine and he shook it "I my name is Kaname Kuran " his eyes were captivating and his voice was soft….his skin was ice cold….I drew my hand back "I have to go" I cried turning my back to them before running down the hall.

"Zero-kun" Yuki called after me. I ignored her. I kept running. My lungs began to burn and my legs ached begging me to slow down. I burst through the school exit and ran out into the parking lot. It was cold. The sun was hidden behind a blanket of ugly gray storm clouds. "Kiryu" a soft voice sounded from behind me. I darted toward the other side of the parking lot. "Kiryu" a strong force dragged me backwards as a large truck sped past honking loudly.

Shock rang through my pale body, causing me to tremble and shake against the vampire that stood before me. 'watch out" he muttered lightly. "You're an idiot if you think I can't tell what you are." I spat "only one creature could bare such a sick look in such grotesque eyes" words flew out of my mouth with venom in my tone.

His hand locked around my wrist and forced it above my head as my weight was forced against the back of the school "A creature like you" he said in a soft hushed, venomous tone of his own. I turned my head to the side. I didn't wanna look at him anymore. "Let go" I struggled against his grip "I have no use for a level E" he backed up and turned his back to me.

"Pure blood asshole" I hissed. He didn't even look at my over his shoulder.

It was starting to look like it was going to continue to be a dull gray day as I walked home. '_I have no use for a level E'_ that sentence was stuck in my head. Why did I even care what he had to sa about me? Why do I care that he said he had to use for me? I don't even wanna be of use to his arrogant highness.

I walked up the steps of my foster home and opened the door to our small house. "Zero" My foster mother, Alice looked at me out the corner of her chestnut brown eyes. I walked toward the kitchen. She was stirring chili in a pan on the stove. Alice was young. In her late twenties actually. She and her husband were unable to have children and because she wasn't always home she wanted an older son. I guess she got stuck with me.

"Hey hun" she smiled hugging me tight. I knew she loved me. "Is he home yet" I muttered softly against her chocolate brown hair. I was taller than her. She only came up to my chin. She shook her head "He'll be home later, how was your first day"

I let my bag fall to the floor as I sat down in a chair at the table "weird" I said bluntly. She raised an eye brow at me "good weird or bad weird?"

"Weird" I said again.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

I shook my head. She didn't know about vampires….it would be hard to explain because I couldn't exactly tell her I ran into one….or that I was one. "I'm not hungry, Alice" I whispered standing up; I grabbed my book bag and walked down the hall to my bedroom. As I walked away from her I heard her say "You could call me mom….zero"


	2. Look what you do

Ch2-

"_Big brother" my twin's voice echoed throughout snowy air as he laughed chasing me through the knee deep white that blanketed the once green grass. "Slow down" _

"_That would take the fun out of it" I laughed out loud in response. His laughter no longer rang. I walked over to him and latched onto his arm "Ichiro" I whispered "what's wrong" He pointed a gloved finger toward a branch above our heads. A young girl with long white hair sat on that branch…crying. I tugged on my twins arm "No" I whispered. "No" he jerked his arm away from me. "Go back to mom, at least she loves you" he sneered at me. "She loves you to, she loves us both" I urged him to back away from the girl in the tree. "I HATE YOU ZERO" _

I shot up out of bed. That was the last time I'd seen Ichiro….his voice often rang though my head. Those words _"I HATE YOU ZERO" _resounded endlessly throughout my head. My alarm rang loudly. The annoying ring filled my darkened bedroom. I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a white turtle neck. I walked out of my bedroom grabbing my bag. I didn't eat the food Alice had left on the table for me. She usually got up and made me a hot breakfast about 5 minutes before she knew I'd be up. I looked at the scrambled eggs and bacon and shook my head.

I knew Alice loved me….I just wish she knew I didn't want her to try to be my mom. I brushed my teeth and combed my silver hair. It had been a usual morning. I walked out the door with my bag lazily slung over my shoulder. The air was bitter and again the sky was gray. I turned a corner with a sigh. "ZERO-Kun" I light weight overcame my back as Yuki latched onto me.

I looked at the burnet over my shoulder "Hi" I muttered. She smiled "Why'd you run off yesterday, I mean I know sempai can seem a little scary but he's really a nice guy when you get to-" I cut her off "I don't wanna get to know him"

Yuki stepped back with a sad expression in her eyes "why not?"

"I just don't" I growled.

She was one of those people who were sensitive to being snapped at. I could tell she was about to cry. I dismissed this as stupid and turned my back to her. "Stupid crybaby girl" I muttered walking down the street. I heard her squeak "sempai"

I looked back at her over my shoulder. Kaname was holding her close. She looked like she felt safe. I scoffed in their direction and turned around. A feeling of some kind twisted around in my stomach and raged up through my throat. There was no way I was jealous of him holding her.

"Dumb pure blood" I hissed behind my breath. "Kiryu" his voice forced my head up. I didn't look back at him even so. "I'd appreciate you not making Yuki cry anymore, ok"

"I don't care what you would or would not appreciate" I hissed whipping m body around to glare at him. His eyes remained calm and almost emotionless. I advanced a few steps toward him. He caught the first I thrust at him. "Don't try me" he muttered before walking around me. I was late to class. The teacher scolded me as I left after the bell.

Yuki seemed to not care much about my making her cry earlier. She still helped me from class to class. When it came to lunch she sat down on one side of Kaname and I sat across from him. The look in his eyes made my skin crawl in an uncomfortable way. "So who's going to the dance later tonight!" the burnet girl chirped clapping her hands together.

Kaname smirked "I might, depends on if you'll go with me"

Yuki's pale face turned pink "S-sure"

His eyes fell on me "are you going or not?"

"No" I scoffed with a glare as I stood up half tripping over the seat id been sitting in. I left the cafeteria without touching my food. I didn't even know why I was so mad right now. I just knew I wanted to punch someone or something. _"I might, depends on if you'll go with me" _

"That pure blood-"I slammed my fist into a locker as the metal it was made of bent and broke around my hand. "Kiryu" Rough hands pushed me to the tile floor and I now stared up into crimson eyes. "Leave me alone" I hissed.

He grasped my wrist in his hand and stared down at the blood that now covered my knuckles. "Kuran" I whispered as my voice caught in my throat and came out raspy. "Hold still now" he whispered looking me dead in the eyes. I nodded as a knot formed in my stomach. I felt his warm tongue against my skin as he began lapping the blood up with his tongue.

I bit my lower lip. "My god" a teacher yelped. Kaname looked up and got off of me. The woman's green eyed shifted from me to Kaname to the hole in the locker numbered 225. "I don't know what's going on here but, both of you have two weeks of detention to look forward to. One for damage of school property and another one for public display of affection"

I nodded and Kaname stood up. I looked at him "Look what you did" I hissed.

"You're the one who punched it"

"You had to attempt to eat me?"

His usual clam stare turned into a glare "Shut up"

I growled in response.

The bell rang and we both stormed off to class. At last period I wished time would stop. The thought of spending two hours in the same room with him ticked me off. "Good luck" Yuki muttered as she stared at the clock and I stared bluntly at the bandage on my hand. The bell rang and shot through me like a bullet.


	3. what has time done to you

Ch 3

I stumbled reluctantly down the seemingly endless corridor toward the detention room. "Stupid pure blood had to go and lick my freaking hand" I muttered in irritation "had to get us detention for public display of affection….had to touch me…" my voice switched from irritation when I realized how pink my cheeks were getting just thinking back on it.

My purple eyes rested on the door that was now only four feet ahead of me. A few steps and I clutched the handle. My pale knuckles turned a paler shade of white as I pushed the door open. Kaname was already in the room. I figured he would be. He was sitting on the mahogany window ceil with his head rested against the glass. He almost looked peaceful. His eyes were closed. He was awake though. His breathing wasn't totally even.

"I know you're awake" I hissed. My eyes searched the room frantically. I didn't wanna look at him anymore. His red eyes opened and fell on me. He didn't say much. I watched slowly as his pale lips parted "I wasn't trying to make you think otherwise."

"What is your deal with me" I spat in his direction.

"No deal" he muttered not even looking at me anymore.

"Then why'd you save me from the car yesterday and why'd you lick my blood-" I was cut off when his hand fell over my mouth. I stared up into red eyes. My back was against the wall. I squeezed my eyes shut. _When did he move from the window ceil?_ I wanted to struggle. My body wouldn't move. He moved his hand from my mouth and touched his forehead to mine.

His eyes were captivating….and I kept staring into them. I was searching out something in their shimmering crimson beauty.

"You already know the answer." he whispered I could feel his warm breathe against my lips._ Back up, back up, please…..back up._

"To what?" I tried my best to put poison in my words but it came out as a gentle whisper.

"The question you're asking." His voice was soft.

"I never asked you anything." I hissed pushing him away from me.

He backed up and smirked "Not out loud anyway."

"Not in anyway." Was all I said before sitting down on one of the many desks.

II felt a chill run up my back as he walked around to my back. "What are you doing" I whispered in irritation. My lavender eyes widened as one of his arms hooked around my waist and the other forced my head to lean so my neck was completely revealed he lightly pushed back the neck of my turtle neck and I felt his lips at my skin. A shiver forced it way up my spine and the hair of the back of my neck stood on edge. 'K-Kuran st-stop it" I gasped.

"I'm gonna make a hell of a meal out of you" he said with almost no emotion in his tone. My heart was beating so loud it resounded in my ears. I bit my lower lip and an irony taste flooded my mouth. Out the corner of my eye I could see that Kaname's eyes were glistening a deeper shade of crimson than usual. A yelp erupted from my throat as sharp fangs pierced my skin. I felt my cheeks grow warm for some reason. _Since when does getting your blood drank make someone blush?_

I cursed myself silently. I almost never knew what Kaname was thinking. I tried not to guess about it either. I didn't know why he was so loving toward Yuki or why he wanted so badly to protect her. I didn't know why he saved me or why he tried to help me when my hand was bleeding. I didn't know why he decided to drink my blood just now.

For some reason I found myself reaching over my shoulder, clutching as handful of his thick, dark hair. My back relaxed against his chest as he let up on my neck and lapped up the blood that dripped from the bite with his tongue before backing up. I sat still for a moment but then turned and stared at him, holding one hand over the newly found bite on my pale neck.

His eyes stilled glistened red as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his hand. "What did you do that for" I said breathlessly.

"I simply felt an urge" he muttered.

My eyes widened. I didn't care that I had detention anymore. I grabbed my bag and fled the room. He didn't chase me this time. _Why is he doing this to me? _Tears threatened to sting my purple eyes as I darted my way down the street as cars raced on by. I didn't understand anything at all. I didn't understand him. He acted like he couldn't care less about me….then he does something to confuse me. He holds her and then me. Then he goes back to holding her.

I burst through my house and ran right past Alice whose worried brown eyes caught my gaze for just a moment. I fell to my bed and sobbed violently into the pillow. I was so confused. My head hurt and my heart felt trampled on.

A warm hand touched my back and I looked up. Alice's smile fell lightly as she said "my son, what has time done to you?"


End file.
